Purity
by fleshflash
Summary: One woman's play is another man's treasure; Rory gives away something he can never get back. Two-shot, related to inkbender's "Glee Project: Live Out Loud!"


___Featured songs:_

"_Don't Keep Me Waitin"  
_"_(Drop Dead) Beautiful"  
__"Up N Down"  
_"_I Wanna Go"  
__all by Britney Spears, approved by Brittany S. Pierce_

* * *

Rory gasps as Brittany shoves him down onto the toilet seat. He lands on the seat heavily and stares up at her, half-intimidated and half-extremely turned on. This is a much different Brittany from the light, airy girl in Glee practice—this Brittany is forceful and assertive.

Brittany walks over until she towers over him, her smooth thighs straddling his own. Her entire body is perfectly curvaceous; but when Rory's gaze drifts south, a firm hand pulls his chin back up so that they meet eye-to-eye. "Listen up," she whispers softly. "I'm only going to say this once: there are only two rules when it comes to you and me. First, you do not get to come before me."

Rory nods once, his heart thumping. It's hard to think straight when all his blood is rushing south.

"Second… I know what I'm doing." And with that, she promptly stands back, reaches underneath her short Cheerios skirt, and pulls her panties off.

Rory's jaw hits the floor. "W-what are you—"

Brittany places her finger on his lips, shushing him. Then she steps out of the undergarment, balls it up, and tucks it safely in the toilet paper dispenser. She clarifies, "This _is_ your first time, right?"

Rory nods wordlessly, snapping his jaw shut.

"Okay. Just follow my lead then. So you don't ask why if I tell you do something—you just do it." She's sitting in his lap again, but this time it's different because _she doesn't have_ _anything on underneath that skirt_.

Brittany pulls her hair out of its tight ponytail, and a light whiff of perfume rolls around Rory as she loosens it out. Then she leans in close to his ear, her breath hot on his skin. "Right, Rory?"

Rory gulps and nods again. Damn. He's already hard, and it's obvious by the bulge in his jeans. He stiffens when her hand rests lightly, almost casually, on it. His mind spirals out of control; he wants her and her body, but, after what Brittany just said, he restrains himself and settles for moaning softly instead.

"I asked you a question, Rory," Brittany hisses.

"Yessss," Rory gasps as her fingernails graze the surface of his jeans. The tingling touch sends his nerves wild.

In one fluid motion, Brittany reaches down… and hits 'PLAY' on a mini stereo that Rory didn't even know was there.

_Will you turn me up? Yeah!_

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Britney Spears echoes throughout the tiny bathroom. "Brittany! What if somebody—"

Brittany shuts him up effectively with a hard kiss. Her fingers thread through his dark tousled hair, but before they can really deepen it, Brittany pulls away. She still has an aggressive hold on his hair, keeping him close. "What did I say about knowing what I was doing?"

"Brittany, anybody who comes in will—"

"What they'll hear is my alter persona making beautiful music. What they won't hear is _us_ making beautiful music." Rory flushes, and Brittany continues, "Also, see how many songs you can last. For the record, that reporter guy with the fuzzy pubic hair on his head? He lasted at least three songs. Try to beat him, please."

Rory nods wordlessly. What could you really say to that?

_This is the making of another cold, rude awakening. It's been too long anticipating.  
__Hurry up for my demonstration, so give undivided attention.  
__Okay, light speed, turbo to get to me  
__Don't play, joke around, one shot, you're killin' me  
__Don't keep me waiting… don't keep me waiting  
__My body's waiting… don't keep me waiting  
__I'm going crazy, got me waiting, come and take it from me.  
__I'm going crazy, got me waiting, come and take it from me._

Brittany's lips collide with his. Her tongue pushes into him as she cradles his face and kisses him hungrily. Rory responds, hands slipping under her uniform top and trying to bring her closer to him. As his hands rake her back, he finds a zipper—but before he can pull it down, Brittany throws his arms away. "You first," she giggles, before grabbing his tan button up shirt and tearing it open. Buttons pop and bounce as she reveals the skin-hugging black wife beater he's wearing beneath.

Then they're kissing again with ever more passion. Rory grabs the back of her neck, getting his fingers up in her blond hair. Everything about her is sweet—the lip gloss, the scent of her hair and makeup. He inhales her, a ragged breath since there's so much going on and he's growing harder and harder by the second. Her hand is flat on his stomach, pushing his wife beater up to reveal his stomach. Inch by inch, she reveals his abs to the cold air of the bathroom, up until she actually uses both hands to push up the article of clothing up past his nipples. Rory struggles to shrug off his ruined button-up shirt so that he can shed the wife beater, but Brittany stops him.

"I think it's hotter when your clothes are halfway like this," she simpers, her fingers caresses his nipple gently. They roll across the areola, then push the nipple itself around till it stiffens. Rory lets out a little grunt at the strange sensation of getting his nipples played with—one pushed around by her fingers, and then, to Rory's surprise, her lips close around his other one.

Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Her tats are bigger anyways. But Brittany knows what she's doing, and Rory's face contorts as her lips form suction around the areola, pulling his perk nipple into her warm oral cavity so her tongue can flick against it.

Rory's hardly noticed that the songs have changed, except the rock rhythms have progressed into Britney's more usual synthesized beats.

_Look at you, look at you, be my sweetie, be my honey tonight  
__Look at you, look at you, be my sweetie, be my honey tonight  
__'Cause you're beautiful, (drop dead) beautiful,  
__(Drop dead) beautiful… You're some kind of fine._

The stereo blasts the music quite loudly, and Rory allows himself to moan out loud as Brittany continues to stimulate his nipples. Not knowing where to put his hands (he's pretty sure Brittany doesn't want him pushing down on her head), Rory braces his hands against the sides of the stall; the action makes his deltoids and pectoralis major muscles stand out in sharp relief, something that Brittany takes a moment to appreciate.

At this point, Brittany's mouth begins to travel south. Rory grunts when she suckles his abs, leaving a trail of distinct hickies on each tendinous intersection. By this point, she's practically kneeling between his legs, and she pushes them even farther apart to make room for herself. With her mouth hovering so close to his bulging cock, separated by only two layers of clothes, Brittany takes a moment to observe Rory.

He lies sprawled out on the toilet seat, his upper body muscles relaxing as he releases pent-up tension by not pushing against the sides of the stall. The button-up shirt hangs loosely around upper arm, hiding his biceps and triceps from view, but the wife beater bunched up around his sternum provide viewing of the skin around his shoulders and tensed neck. His chest heaves with panting breaths; he stares at her through half-lidded eyes, begging her to go on.

She grabs him through the denim, and he shouts. She almost doesn't hear it; she's too busy tracing out the outline of his meat through the fabric, from the base up along the spongy tissue to the bulging head with its distinct rim. It's straining and wants to be released and it's…

_You must be B-I-G because you got me hypnotized  
__Whoever said that beauty's on the inside is a liar 'cause what I'm looking at right now  
__Would make a big girl cry, so fasten up your seatbelt, it's gon be a bumpy ride._

"Fasten your seatbelt," Brittany grins as she loosens his jeans button.

Almost immediately, Rory's cock pops out, expanding in size to release tension on the zipper. Brittany buries her nose into his meat and inhales earthy sweat and urgent hormones; her teeth grasp the zipper, and each notch vibrates through her jaw as she pulls the zipper the rest of the way down.

"Uuugh, Brittany," Rory moans as he comes loose. She quickly frees him up the rest of the way, allowing him to stand free and upright. She also makes sure that the family jewels swing free as well, reaching between his legs to pull his scrotum out of hiding. The dark fold of skin sits loosely on his boxers, which push his testicles up against his cock. He certainly is BIG, and Brittany wastes no time in playing gently with him.

Rory throws caution to the winds when Brittany breathes lightly against his penis; he lets out a drawn out moan and pushes against the sides of the stall again. The tension he creates in his chest and upper arms give him something else to focus on, and though he can't help the slick pre-fluid spurting from his tip, he's managing to hold back on the final shot. Hell, he's struggling and hasn't even been inside her yet—

That changes the next second when Brittany goes down on him. The entire length. She just takes him all the way until he hits the back of her wet throat. Just bracing against the sides of the stall isn't enough to distract him from the hot, wet cavern surrounding his cock; Rory has to let loose with a wild shout to let off excess steam. "Ohhhh my gooood, Brittany," he yells as her lips tighten in a firm ring around his circumference. She's coming back up, rising until her lips hit the rim of his glans penis. There, they swivel slightly; her tongue licks along the opening to his urethra, cleaning up any pre-cum dribbling out from there, and the friction of her lips stimulate the rim. Apparently he has more nerve endings here, because his vision goes completely white for a second and when it clears he realizes he'd been screaming.

And then she's going down on him again, enveloping him entirely in her warm mouth. No teeth; just hot saliva whirling around his shaft, lubricating the movement across her rough tongue, past her epiglottis and hitting the back of her pharynx all in one stroke. She gags a little, and her throat closes around his penis, an undulating attempt to expulse foreign objects. Rory can't help but scream, "Brittany, holy hell! Aaaaacchhh…"

She comes up again, then descends on him again—this time not so deep, but just bobbing up and down with her tight O-ring, alternating between his shaft and the rim of his glans. Every time she hits his rim, she swivels her lips around to create even more friction and cause Rory to shout out and brace himself. Her hands cup his balls, bouncing them around lightly as she bobs up and down. All the excess saliva that dribbles out, she makes sure to slather it around his scrotum, up until the point that it makes a wet slapping noise every time she goes down on him.

_It's alright to say you want it, get inside my dirty mind  
__Burns like ice the way I bring it again and again and again all night  
__The beat just dropped and the room got sexy; you're watching me like there's no one else around.  
__I know you want me like kids want candy so keep watching me go down and up and down.  
__Down and up and down and up and down and up and down,  
__Down and up and down and up and down and up and down._

"Oh my god!" Rory shouts as she increases her pace. He's scrabbling on the edge, almost unable to hold on. The edges of his vision are blurring; sparks dance before his eyes; his entire body's on fire, or maybe it's just his cock and his body is tingling from lack of blood.

His wet cock slaps between the lumps in Brittany's cheerleading uniform as she writhes her way up his body. She guides his hands to her backside; he doesn't know what he's doing; he can't think. His hands just dig into her shoulder blades, as if holding on for dear life. He can't go over the edge yet; she hasn't come even close.

She pushes on his elbows again, and his hands skid across the smooth fabric of her uniform to contact a zipper. Rory's hysterical breathing slows down, long enough to realize that zipped zippers should be unzipped. Brittany's got his desperate cock trapped in between their bodies, separated only by her Cheerio skirt.

When Rory yanks down on the zipper on Brittany's back, she leans backward and sheds her top half. Apparently it's a two-piece uniform, and by unzipping her back, only the top half comes off. Brittany easily pulls the stretchy fabric over her head, revealing a tight red bra hugging large breasts. Rory barely catches an affirmative nod from Brittany before his hands reach behind her, trying to work the bra. He doesn't quite know how and his cock is still throbbing and there's only a thin layer of fabric separating him and her—

"Take your own clothes off," Brittany hisses as she reaches behind herself to release the latch on her own bra. Rory wastes no time in shedding his ruined button-up and pulling the rumpled wife beater over his head. He wiggles his hips, managing to bunch his jeans around his ankles when Brittany's boobs bounce free from their captivity and hang freely in front of him.

_Lately I've been stuck imagining what I wanna do and what I really think. Time to blow out.  
__Be a little inappropriate 'cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it when the lights out._

For just a moment, Rory and Brittany stare at each other—Brittany on top, completely unclothed except for her super short Cheerio skirt—and Rory on bottom, breathing hard, hardly able to think with the glory that's Brittany in front of him, and desperately in need of release. Her soft, almost innocent eyes penetrate through his, and he briefly considers the paradoxical situation they're in currently.

_Shame on me… to need release… uncontrollably.  
__I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way, taking out my freak tonight  
__I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind… whoa!_

And then Brittany picks herself up, sliding her way up Rory's body until her breasts hang right next to Rory's face. Rory takes the cue, maneuvering his mouth to suck on one of Brittany's tits. He tries to emulate what she did with him: creating suction on the areola, pulling the nipple in his open oral cavity, and flicking his tongue across the large nipple. Brittany moans, throwing her head back, bracing herself by placing her hands on his bare shoulders. She feels the shifting of his supraspinatus muscle underneath her fingers as Rory's head bobs around, playing with her nipple. She squeals softly as his teeth drag around the edge.

She pulls free, reaches behind her, and grasps his cock firmly. Holding it in the correct position, she easily slides herself onto him. The feeling of such a large object inside of her is a welcome return; it's been a while since she's had such a warm, throbbing guest inside of her. She sighs breathily as she lowers herself all the way down until the head of his penis hits her cervix.

"Rory," she breathes. "Talk to me."

"Brittany," Rory gasps. Her vagina is much more different from her mouth; that had been warm and open, but her vagina hugs him everywhere, all around, and is warm and wet and _tight_. He gasps every time they move against each other and friction sets his nerves on fire. "Brittany, bloody _fuck._"

Brittany bounces her hips against him, and his eyes roll into the back of his head in ecstasy. "Brittany, fuck. Fuck me Brittany. Fuck me."

Instead, she just kisses him. She still has to get used to his presence, and for once, she wants to take it all in. The sensation of a cock inside her is nothing new—but the person laid bare in front of her is special, from his beautiful face, to his expressive eyebrows even during sex, to his Irish brogue that thickens when he's delirious with pleasure, to his hot body lying in utter compliance to her wishes. He's one of the few men who didn't push her around and abuse her when they slept together. In fact, this is the first time in two years that somebody let her take absolute control.

It feels strange.

"No, you fuck me," she whispers back to him.

His eyes open slowly, blue eyes hazy. "What?"

Brittany wraps her legs around his waist. "Fuck me into the wall," she says into his ear. "I want you to fuck me senseless."

Rory gives her a little grin. "I thought that's what you've been doing?"

Brittany messes with his hair. "You can't let me do all the work."

Rory gets up with some difficulty, as his jeans are still bunched around his ankles and Brittany is still wrapped around his waist. Soon enough though, he frees himself, braces his legs, and pushes Brittany up against the bathroom wall. Brittany slings her arms around his neck and pulls up, drawing herself off of Rory's length; Rory takes the cue and pushes his hips back, also withdrawing himself further.

Then Brittany drops herself and Rory thrusts his hips upwards, ramming his cock right into her cervix and sending her G-spot into hysterics. She squeals in pleasure as they repeat this vertical motion over and over again, as Rory perfects his timing to thrust just as she falls so they met with maximum force. Brittany whips her hair back, her hands digging into his protruding shoulder blades for stability as his fucks her into the wall.

_Lately people got me all tied up, there's a countdown waiting for me to erupt. Time to blow out.  
__I've been told who I should do it with, to keep both my hands above the blanket when the lights out._

"Da-oh-mian-yes," Brittany gasps between thrusts. "Tell me that you love me."

Rory increases his thrusting pace, sending Brittany higher. "Brittany, I love you."

"Tell me how much you've wanted me, Damn – oh god, Rory. Tell me how bad you—how bad you've wanted to fuck me, fuck!"

Words spill haphazardly out of Rory's mouth as he drives into Brittany, her short skirt splaying around them. "I wanted you—fuck, I wanted you so bad, Brittany. I saw you and I wanted to get into you and fuck you."

"YES, Rory!" Brittany throws her head back, and Rory takes the opportunity to suckle under her chin. She gasps, a sharp inhale that presses her breasts even tighter against his own heaving chest. He can hear his wet testicles slapping against her perineum every time they come together, and heavy SLAP SLAP SLAP that grows in frequency as they get closer and closer to the edge—

"Wait!"

It's another five seconds before Rory fully comprehends the meaning of that word. It's another five seconds before he remembers that he should respond to it. It's incredibly painful and the release is so, so, so close, but Rory remembers what Brittany said again and stops.

Brittany's looking at him with the strangest expression. Her arms and legs are still wrapped around his muscled torso, and he's got her pressed flush against the tiled bathroom wall. Britney Spears still blasts in the air spaces between them. Her hair is a wild mess and she's flushed red with excitement.

"I… I…" She seems hesitant to give commands at such a late stage in coitus, but Rory just kisses her softly and waits for her. "I want to finish on top," she finally says.

Rory smirks. "I think you're better at fucking me anyways." He slowly lowers himself back onto the toilet, and Brittany places her feet on the floor and resumes her position of dominance. "I'm close," she pants into Rory's ear. "I'm so close."

"Then let's finish together, love," Rory replies breathlessly.

_Shame on me… to need release… uncontrollably.  
__I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way, taking out my freak tonight  
__I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind… whoa!_

Brittany bucks her hips against Rory, who moans continuously as she impales herself repeatedly onto his thick cock, varying the depth and intensity of the plunge. She whips her hair back and forth as she sighs, gasps, and shudders. Every nerve in her body tingles, and she can't hold herself back any longer. As her orgasm rises, the fact that Rory waited for her and the fact that he was submissive enough to let her do it own her own magnifies the ecstatic effects of her orgasm to the point where she can't help but scream Rory's name, over and over again. Her body's on fire, every nerve firing as she tenses up everywhere. Her pussy contracts rapidly, spending her soaring as she rubs against Rory's hard body and screams his name.

At the same time, when Brittany picks up her pace and starts gasping, little girly inhalations of air and sultry moans that permeate his body, Rory feels himself speeding up too. He arcs his hips just slightly to increase the thrust, just like he did when they'd been vertical; his hands settle around Brittany's thin waist as she bucks and twists on him, her soft features and heaving breasts rubbing against him. His grunts dissolve into steady moans and then into frenzied shouts as she contracts around him, stimulating his cock even further.

"Fuck, I'm gonna - " is all he manages to gasp before something deep within him pulls; his balls pull up, the base of his penis contracts, and then he's shooting hot white cum straight into Brittany and his entire world goes white.

Brittany sighs breathily as Rory unloads into her, his sticky warm fluid pulsing against her tender cervix again and again. She pushes her forehead against his, panting heavily, her fingers grasping onto his sweaty shoulders. He pulls the small of her back closer to his body as he continues to pump against her, his rumbling groan only broken by gasps for air.

"Four," she says simply, when she's caught her breath again.

Rory looks at up her in confusion. She notes with a small amount of curious pleasure that his brilliant blue eyes are dilated, the irises almost sparkling with color. "Wha?" he breathes, his arms still wrapped around her torso.

"You only lasted four songs." Brittany pulls herself off of him, still maintaining eye contact with him. "I was expecting at least ten. Aren't you an Irish sex machine?"

With the figure of the perfect blonde American girl standing before him, still naked save for a short cheerleader's dress, Rory is struck speechless. He can't say anything out loud.

It was incredible. It was breathtaking. Rory's spent and completely under the cheerleader's control. She took everything he had and combined it with everything she had, washing him in limitless pleasure, and Rory will never, never forget this experience.

Because now, he's only just remembering that he'd been saving it for somebody else. Another girl, with dark hair, sharp blue eyes, and a voice that could give Vocal Adrenaline a run for their money.

Brittany took everything he had, including his virginity.


End file.
